Which Element?
by Stereotypical Nobody
Summary: You have to know the truth. Please, this could be life or death. You have may have been living a lie. Aliens exist. But whether you know it or not, they are there. Right now, I could be dead with only words to prove I existed. You have to know the truth.
1. Prologue: Note from E

_"My family told me where I came from. About how when the rain fell in the daylight, they looked as if they were golden drops. When the stars shone, the sky was lit up purple. Our moons, we had 3 of them, shone brightly and we had no need for light. At the long night, water looked silver. Sunlight was not as common as the moonlight. The moons would shine for weeks, and the sun for only a day. _

_I was told of a sun festival, it would happen once an Earth month and go on until the sunlight disappeared. People would dance and sing and laugh. Making friends, sharing goods, and living. Our planet was a peaceful one. Never starting wars. Just living and laughing. Right now, it sounds like heaven, but we had our faults too. I mean, everyone has enemies. Every family has feuds. But, if you choose to do something about it, lives can remain the same. You could ruin children's lives over a petty thing. We decided it wasn't worth it. So we had chosen to end our feuds as soon as they started. But not everyone did so. Sometimes the dark can hide in the smallest places and fester quietly, as I found out. But I grew up on the wonders of Scanf. A beautiful home. At least, that was what I was told. After all, I had never been there._

_I was born on Earth. A planet so very different than our own. So very harsh and cruel. And yet, so much lighter. Looking back on Human history, good will always prevail. There have been many wise people who have affected the evil that tried to destroy the good. I hope to be as brave and as wise as the greats of this wonderful race._

_I had as normal a childhood as I could have. We had to move often because I aged slower, and my parents barely at all. We couldn't stay in the same place for more than a year and never the same place twice. Also we have different, how should I put this? Attributes. My mum had blue hair and my papa had grey. And the eyes were never a good sign of being like the others. Many brushed this off as new age stuff as things became more modern, but in the past, we were the freaks. The ones who had glass and rotten food thrown at them. As time passed, we got accepted. But the memories of many years of scorn never left my heart. I hope one day, perhaps, to finally move on from this. _

_My parents passed not so peacefully. But more on that later. I had to survive on my own. I got my own job, bought my own clothes, and got food when I could. We have a higher metabolism than Humans, so eating has to be almost constant._

_Oh, you all are probably wondering what I am, well, you'll just have to find out. I typed this out so you could see it and make your own judgments. A good friend of mine reread this and edited it so you could understand what I mean to say, as my way of speaking is quite different from the way Humans do. This has been typed in 3rd person POV. I want you to know, this I have often taken breaks to write what happened, so I want you to know that not even I know what will happen next. _

_I bet you are wondering how this gets posted. I carry a notebook or laptop with me and write when I can. At every available chance I send them to my contact. Who is my contact? Well, how are you reading this? I found a random person and sent my story one chapter at a time and leave them to make it public. This needs to be known. People must know what is going on in either the world they live, or in a universe parallel to them. The location of my contact is secret, it could be Rose Tyler for all I know. (I seriously hope not) I don't even know the name of who makes this public or how they do it. I just hope they find a way. Perhaps one day I will tell you how we met. And I hope that I meet them. But probably not, as that will endanger their life and those they love. I don't know the name or gender of my contact. But that isn't needed. All that matters is if you choose to know the truth. Please continue to read. You have to know this._

_You. Are. Not. Alone."_

_ ~E_


	2. Smirks and Suits

**AN: Just a quicky... this starts towards the end of the 3rd season... just a warning...**

* * *

She watched them walk by her. Without a care. It was her favorite pastime. To sit on the bench near her work and watch. Watching all those wonderful lives and observe the Humans as they went about in their daily routines. It was strangely beautiful. In a way, Humans were innocent. Sure they knew about murder and know about all those bad things in the world, but how many actually had seen it for themselves? Not many. To see them being so, well, human, was a thing of beauty. But it wasn't just beauty, it was sadness. Longing to be like them. Longing to-

"El!" a voice called. She had been hearing for a little bit, but she had ignored it. Thinking it to be her imagination.

"OI! EL!" the voice cried once more. realizing it _wasn't_ her imagination, she, El, turned. Seeing her friend, she gave a sheepish smile. She was always doing that. It was a little ironic, zoning out and not paying attention to the world around her, yet observing it at the same time. It was a little embarrassing at times. Many times it wasn't her fault. It was all because-

"You're doing it again." the man teased. And he was right, she went back into her thoughts without noticing.

"Hm? OH!" she started, "Hey R."

"Hey. What are you up to now?" her coworker asked. His name was Travis. The crush of the cashier. Not that he noticed. He was too busy being dramatic or teasing his friends to take a breath a see the little clues she had put down for him. Everyone called him "T". T for Travis, trauma-to-the-ears, and because he taught kids how to play on the trumpet. Since El had a hard time pronouncing the "t" sound, he suggested she call him "R". "R for Riddler!" he always said. He read too many comics.

"Jus' people wa'ching." she looked back at the people. Travis looked too and sat next to her. But a bit farther away. He knew she was touchy about personal space. T didn't know why, but he figured everyone had their own secrets and quirks. His quirk was if he saw a cookie, he had to eat it. So he stayed out of stores as often as he could. Asked his friends to shop for him and he payed them back. It was the same with nuts too. And brownies, and, well, a lot of stuff.

"I see." he replied, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. T jumped up and stood on the bench, with his hands on his hips in a dramatic pose. He spoke in a deep voice. "Well, little lady, do you see any crime to be solved? Any criminals?" he opened his blue plaid shirt to show a giant "S" on it. "My spidey senses are a-tingling!"

El tried not to snicker. This was just too funny. After holding back her laughs enough to form a coherent sentence, she spoke.

"Um, R?" she tried to calm herself again, "Wrong hero." and she pointed at his shirt. He glanced down and blushed. Hopping off the bench, he quickly re-buttoned up his plaid.

"Oops, heh heh." he rubbed his neck, "Thought I grabbed the other one. Sorry."

"No big." she brushed it off, "A' leas' i' wasn' like vhe time you didn'' have one underneath."

Her friend's face couldn't have gotten any redder. Yes, he remembered that day. He had been in such a rush that morning. He missed the bus and had to walk, left his wallet at home and had to go back, realized he forgot his keys too, and didn't get to work until hours later. Luckily all the workers at the music store understood and gave him plenty of time to get his life back in line. Being so happy, he had treated all of the workers to tea. Gathering the five workers, he handed all the cuppas out to each specific person. Travis joked that a hero brought it and opened up his shirt. His friends, knowing his various supply of superhero shirts, were curious to see which one he had on for today. At the sight before them, they burst out laughing. Confused, he looked down and say he had forgotten a shirt in underneath in a rush. He blushed until he resembled a plum. He ran to the bathroom and didn't come out for hours. That had been one crazy day for Travis the Unshakable.

"I was hoping you weren't going to mention that..." he muttered. The two continued sitting there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. It was an overcast day. Clouds had overtaken the skies and wind was starting to blow ever so gently. From the looks of the clouds, it looked like it was going to rain soon. Good. He loved the rain. Before his mom died, she would dance with him with the winds howling and rain pouring. Most would think that it would be a sad time when it rained, but each time he went out, he felt he was honoring her memory. He hoped to make memories with his kids like that someday.

"You should ask Molly out for fish and chips." El spoke suddenly. It was Molly's favorite food. She joked it made her seemed like a stereotypical Brit. It was one of the rare times she actually made a joke. Molly was a rather shy girl. It was a wonder she was so good at her cashier job. She could say 'hi' and 'have a nice day' just fine, but when it came to full blown conversations, she was a stuttering mess.

Since she struggled with forming everyday sentences as a child, she practically stopped talking altogether. El was the one who got her to open up over a private chat at a local cafe. Nobody knows what was said during that time, but it made a huge difference to Molly.

"Ho... I mean... uh.." now HE stuttered. "What do you mean?"

El was silent. She said what needed to be said. After spending so much time with both friends, she had noticed things. Well, everyone knew about Molly's crush, besides Travis, and El had picked up on some slight hints from Travis in the same way. These hints didn't come the Human way, no, they came from far stranger sources. Some might say-

"Fine. Keep your secrets. But I'll find them out, watch me." T threatened playfully. He had to get home anyway. Jeff was going to call him tonight. Wait, no, that was next week. He was free then. No plans. That was a new experience. Well, he _could_ talk to Molly. Might as well. All he had to do was pretend to be a macho buff person. How should he do it? He could ask a riddle, or he could do a deep gravely voice like the Bat... or.. or-

"Or you could be vhe heroic you," El whispered, "like all Humans are."

"Hm?" Travis questioned. He didn't quite catch that last part. He was trying to figure how she knew he was thinking. She was always doing that, reading their minds. It got confusing at times, and disturbing. El was the one who found the culprit to the mysterious cake-thief. While he suggested calling Sherlock, which everyone thought was silly, she confronted Jack, the piano teacher , and he fessed up to eating it. She didn't blame him openly, she just took him to the same cafe she took Molly to, and they just talked. For hours. Then one day he randomly called a gathering and explained that his wife had him on a diet. Then he pulled out a replacement cake and they had a makeshift party. El made a huge difference to the staff within one week of being hired.

* * *

Molly say at the cashier's register. Another boring day at 'Wren's Music' sitting behind the same desk for 4 years. Fantastic. She was so done with this job. The store was a place to rent/buy instruments and had to option of lessons with the instruments. It was a wonder she could advertise all the merchandise without pausing. But 4 years can do that to a person. And memory sheets. She had spent hours over those damned papers, practicing over and over in front of a mirror until she got the key words down. Molly hoped never to get a job as a consultant or something where she had to talk daily. Being a cashier was bad enough, though the store wasn't exactly busy.

Molly flipped the page. She was reading a magazine. She didn't read these often, seeing as all the 'news' on it was photo-shopped. _Honestly, _she thought, _you either love the models, or you hate them. Choose a side!_ She just got tired of the fickleness of people these days. So why was Molly reading them? She needed advice. The talk with El was a good one, but she still needed help on how to tell Travis. This was going to be hard. How does one confess love? Or simply ask a person on a date? Even for a couple of minutes? In fact, how can people talk to others so easily?! Groaning, Molly hit her head on the stand. This was too hard. _I should talk to her again... I am completely lost...__  
_

_Ding! Ding!_

That bell. Ugh. How many times had that rung? Well, not very many. The store rarely got customers. But it somehow managed to stay in business and all the employees got payed a good wage. She would rather live in a quaint store than have to deal with unending queues of crabby humans.

"Hello." she tried to hide the mag quickly. Quite frankly, it was embarrassing to read them in public. "What can I-" she was cut off.

"I have no interest in music." a male voice spoke.

Furrowing eyebrows, she tilted her head. Not interested? Then what was he doing here? And why did he look so familiar? He was of average height and had brownish hair. An impeccable suit and tie adorned his body. His brown eyes warned of barely contained madness. Part of her told her to be wary, and yet, she felt she could trust this man. His word was law and she would follow it. Her fingers tapped the counter.

"W-Well," she stuttered. _Aw man. Again with the stutter-from-Hell._

"I have some information," he spoke once more. Molly was again taken by his voice. _I can trust him. He looks honest._ "A friend of mine, I believe you call her El, has had some tragic news lately." _I wonder what happened. _"She won't be able to come back to work. If she happens to come back, tell her I would like to meet up with her soon."

"W-Who should I s-s-say you are?" she managed to get out of her mouth. He smirked cockily and handed her a business card. Looking down, Molly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She quickly raised her head to say something to the man, but he was gone.

_Odd _she thought _I wonder what happened that was huge that _he_ was brought into it._ Molly shrugged and went back to work. She would ask El next time they sw each other.

* * *

A man in a suit stared at a tiny flat that was well hidden. It was specifically rented for this reason. His lips curled to one side in a cruel smirk. He had finally found her. _Illusive little fox _he thought ruefully.

"Sir?" his ear pod called, "Sir? Are you there?"

Groaning internally at the thought of dealing with those primitive creatures, he turned his back to the empty flat.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"The plan's all set. All we need is your confirmation word."

The mysterious man looked back at the building and he grinned madly. His plan was falling into place ever so nicely. "Let them sound."

"Yes sir."

His fingers tapped his leg as he walked away.

* * *

**AN:**

**So before you kill me... I'm sorry. It's late at night and I just had to finish this chapter. Writer's block after the prologue is the worst thing. Feel free to let me know if you hate it, love it, or want to make edits. I'm open to anything. Also I have been really stressed lately with school, family stuff, and activities of my own. I hope you'll forgive me. *bows head in shame***

**Updates will be irregular and feel free to guilt trip me into doing so sooner.**

**One last thing, can someone give me a virtual hug? I really need one...**


End file.
